This Is Me
by sibuna4everfabina
Summary: Guess who the Cullens run into in San Francisco. Set in New Moon. All I'm saying.
1. Chapter 1

um I have nothing to say so um I own nothing enjoy.

Bella's P.O.V.

A year. It's been a year since Edward left me in the woods. A year since I found my true family. And a year since I found who I am.

My name is Isabella Patricia Haliwell. I am the fourth child of Piper Haliwell and Leo Wyatt. I live in San Francisco with my parents, my aunt's Phoebe and Paige, uncles Coop and Henry, my brothers Wyatt and Chris, my sister Melinda, my cousins Phoenix, Patty, Henry Jr., Prue, Penny and Penelope.

It turns out that Charlie and Renee bought me after I was kidnapped from my family. I was getting ready to perform at P3 my mom's club. My siblings cousins and I started a band called Charmed. We chose that name because well, we're charmed. Tonight's songs. Wide Awake, What Makes You Beautiful, and Wouldn't Change A Thing.

"Please welcome my children, my nieces and my nephew. Welcome Charmed." We walked out on stage. I am lead singer. Phoenix Melinda and Penelope are on keyboard. Wyatt Henry Jr and Prue are on base. Chris Patty and Penny are on drums.

I looked over at my family and I was shocked. I froze the room and everyone in it besides my family. "Bella are you okay?" Mom asked.

"What are they doing here?" I pointed at the Cullens.

"They needed help with a demon. After it was taking care of we invited them here."

"Fine." I turned back to the band. "Change in songs guys." I told them the new songs. This should be good.


	2. She's so gone

**Okay the next to chapters will be songs. I'm so sorry for the wait. I own nothing.**

"Hello San Francisco these next few songs are for some very special people in here tonight. You know who you are."

_**'Insecure**_

_**In her skin**_

_**Like a puppet**_

_**A girl on a string**_

_**Broke away**_

_**Learned to fly**_

_**If you want her back, gotta let her shine**_

_**So, it looks like the joke's on you**_

_**'Cuz the girl that you thought you knew**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**That's so over now**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**You won't find her around**_

_**You can look but you won't see**_

_**The girl I used to be**_

_**'Cuz she, she's so gone**_

_**Here I am**_

_**This is me**_

_**And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be**_

_**Are you shocked?**_

_**Are you mad?**_

_**That your missin' out on who I really am**_

_**Now it looks like the joke's on you**_

_**'Cuz the girl that you thought you knew**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**That's so over now**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**You won't find her around**_

_**You can look but you won't see**_

_**The girl I used to be**_

_**'Cuz she, she's so gone**_

_**Away like history**_

_**You can look **_

_**but you won't**_

_**See her**_

_**Girl I used to**_

_**Be her**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**That's so over now**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**You won't find her around**_

_**You can look but you won't see**_

_**The girl I used to be**_

_**'Cuz she, she's so gone**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**That's so over now**_

_**She's so gone**_

_**You won't find her around**_

_**You can look but you won't see**_

_**The girl I used to be**_

_**'Cuz she, she's so gone**_

_**She's so gone, she's so gone...**_

_**So gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone.'**_

I looked over and saw the shocked faces of the Cullens.


	3. Really Don't Care

**Like I said before this is a song chapter. I own nothing.**

"Okay people of P3. This next song I'm going to need my sister Melinda's help. I wrote it when I first left my home in Forks Washington." I looked at him when I said the next part. "It's called Really Don't Care."

_**(Bella)**_

_**You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all**_

_**You started messing with my head until I hit a wall**_

_**Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known**_

_**That you would walk, you would walk out the door**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Said we were done, you met someone and rubbed it in my face**_

_**Cut to the punch, she broke your heart, and then she ran away**_

_**I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known**_

_**That I would talk, I would talk**_

_**But even if the stars and moon collide**_

_**I never want you back into my life**_

_**You can take your words and all your lies**_

_**Oh oh oh I really don't care**_

_**Even if the stars and moon collide**_

_**I never want you back into my life**_

_**You can take your words and all your lies**_

_**Oh oh oh I really don't care**_

_**Oh oh oh I really don't care**_

_**I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you**_

_**You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you**_

_**Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore**_

_**You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go**_

_**Now if we meet out on the street I wont be running scared**_

_**I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air**_

_**And make you understand, and make you understand**_

_**You had your chance, had your chance**_

_**But even if the stars and moon collide**_

_**I never want you back into my life**_

_**You can take your words and all your lies**_

_**Oh oh oh I really don't care**_

_**But even if the stars and moon collide**_

_**I never want you back into my life**_

_**You can take your words and all your lies**_

_**Oh oh oh I really don't care**_

_**Oh oh oh I really don't care**_

_**(Melinda)**_

_**Yeah, listen up**_

_**Hey, hey never look back, dumb struck boy, ego attack**_

_**Look boy, why you so mad**_

_**Second gets in, but shoulda hit that**_

_**Hey Bella you picked the wrong lover**_

_**Shoulda picked that one is cuter than the other**_

_**I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster**_

_**Kick it to the curb, take a polaroid picture**_

_**(Bella)**_

_**But even if the stars and moon collide**_

_**I never want you back into my life**_

_**You can take your words and all your lies**_

_**Oh oh oh I really don't care**_

_**Even if the stars and moon collide**_

_**I never want you back into my life**_

_**You can take your words and all your lies**_

_**Oh oh oh I really don't care**_

_**Oh oh oh I really don't care**_

By the end of the song I had started crying. Not of sadness but of anger and hatred remembering everything he said. "Thank you P3." I ran to brake room. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Honey are you okay?" I looked up and saw aunt Phoebe.

"Yeah just a lot of unhappy memories." Stupid annoying vampires.

"Okay are you coming out."

"Yeah I just need a minute. Can have the Cullens see me cry." She looked confused. "I'll explain later."

"Okay honey come out when your ready."

"Okay." Not even a minute after she left I heard a knock on the door. I thought it might be Chris or Melinda. "Come in." I was wrong 'cause it was the stupid, Volvo owning, now it all, show off vampire.

"Bella can we talk?" He asked looking down.


	4. Talk

_**Short I know and I'm sorry**_

"Whatever." I said trying to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Are you crying?" He asked looking concern.

"None of you business."

"I know I don't deserve it but please tell me why you're crying."

"You're right. You don't deserve to know."

"Please." He said looking at me.

"Don't even try it."

"Try what?" He asked confused.

"To dazzle me."

"How did I do that?"

"With your stupid and damn annoying smile." I said getting annoyed.

He chuckled. "Sorry Bella."

"Yeah what ever. Now what did you want."

"Well um that day in the woods. I lied."


	5. Never Did

here ya go. I own nothing.

"Well um that day in the woods. I lied."

"What?" Oh my god. Is he serious.

"I lied. I did love you. I still do."

"Edward." I said looking up at him. "Did you seriously think I would take you back? Did you seriously think I would wait a year for you?"

"Yes kinda." He said. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I thought you would get hurt if you were in my world."

"Well Edward. You're right you did hurt me. But incase you didn't here out there. I'm not the same girl you left in Forks. I'm stronger and wiser. I've moved on. I found someone else."

His head snapped up to look at me. "What." He growled.

"I don't love you anymore. I don't think I ever did. You tricked me into thinking i was your mate when all this time all you wanted was my blood. Well I realised I don't love you. I found love somewhere else. Real love. My true-" before I could finish my sentence he grabbed me by the neck and pinned me agents the wall. "What are you doing." Said in between gasps.

"You are mine Isabella." He gasped. "Only mine. Who is he!" He growled.

"I'm not telling you anything." I gasped.

"I will find him and kill him then you will be mine."

"Help." I tried to shout.

"No one could hear you." He said.

'Chris help me Chris.' I said threw our mental connection. 'He's hurting me'

All I heard was a yell then a crash and everything went black.


	6. So very sorry

**Hey guys lizzy here look im really sorry but there's been a lot of things going on at home so it maybe a while before i actually updated. I really am sorry. So in the meantime tell me who you want bellas new boyfriend to be. I was thinking one of the wolves. Again im sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I was able to right this between homework and robotics club enjoy please review.**

Chris's POV

We were all sitting around a table after one of the Cullens, I think it was Edwin no Edward yah Edward, walked off somewhere. Then I saw Wyatt's pregnant wife Leah with her brother Seth, Melinda's boyfriend, walk in.

"Leah Seth." I called them over. Wyatt got up and let Leah sat while Seth slid a chair over.

"Seth and Leah Clearwater?" Esme asked.

"Cullens." Leah said sounding surprised.

"Well six out of seven of them." Seth said.

"Why are there vampires here?" Leah asked.

"They needed help with a demon."

"The mighty Cullens needed help. I have to say I am surprised." Leah said.

"You got your help now yeah don't you leave." Seth said.

"SETH!" The grown-ups exclaimed. Shocked at what they heard.

"You're always polite what happened?"

"I'm not polite when it's the people that hurt my sister."

"What are you talking about?"

"They are the reason Bella used to wake up from nightmares every night."

Before anyone could say Anything thing I heard Bella's voice in the back of my head. 'Chris help me Chris.' She said threw our mental connection. 'He's hurting me'. "Bella!" I got up and ran to the break room.

"Put her down!" I shouted as I saw Cullen holding my baby sister by her neck.

"Never! She's mine only mine!" The big Cullen Emmett I think grabbed Cullen and three him against the wall.

"Edward Anthony Mason! What is wrong with you!" Esme shouted.

"She said she had new boyfriend! She can't have boyfriend! The slut is mine only mine!" There was the sound of rock hitting rock. Rosalie had slapped Cullen.

"Don't you dare call Bella a slut! If anyone is a slut it's you. Every night you were with another woman. Because of you we had to leave our sister. Because of you Esme and Carlisle had to leave their daughter. Edward Anthony Mason you are the worst thing to ever happened to this family and Bella. Bella was the best."

"You can't talk to me like that you whore. I think you got what you deserved the night you were left in the street. You deserved every minute of your rape!" He growled.

Rosalie gasped. She collapsed on the floor sobbing. Melinda and aunt Phoebe held her as she cried tears that would never fall.

Then Emmett and Jasper punched and beat Edward over and over again. "You have hurt this family for the last time Mason. You hurt my sister you hurt my mate. I will make you pay." After a few more punches and a few swings from a bat from us witches Cullen escaped.

"Call 911 she's losing a lot of blood from the wound on her head!"


	8. sorry

Look guys i'm sorry for not updating but there has been a lot going on with school, tutoring, and my moms surgery coming i don't have time to write. I'm not abandoning these stories but i might not update for quite a bit.


End file.
